Hand held and other spray systems, where a stream of fluid such as paint, stain, varnish or other fluids are atomized under pressure and then applied as a spray to a surface, suffers from some drawbacks. The first drawback is that the process of atomizing and spraying from the nozzle causes the fluid to be airborne and fall in areas other than the surface to which the fluid is to be applied, thereby causing unwanted surface areas to be splattered with droplets of paint. The second drawback is that the atomized fluid, once it is airborne, causes environmental and health concerns as it causes the air in the general vicinity to be suffused with the fluid particles.
Hence, what is needed is a device that can prevent, minimize, or eliminate the over spraying of paint, stain, or varnish from a pressurized spray system and that is easy to assemble, use, and manufacture.